


we're young enough to try to build a better life.

by Labyrinthinee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake’s fist is coming for her face. She blocks it, but it doesn’t take long before Clarke’s defenses start to crumble. After all this is Bellamy Blake she’s fighting.</p><p>Youngest agent to ever successfully complete the ARC.<br/>Agent with the highest success rate in the five or six years of his doing.<br/>Only Agent to have left ARC alive.</p><p>So, Clarke loses. She’s aiming a knife from one of the kitchen cupboards at his head, when something else hits her to her stomach. She folds into herself, groaning in pain and when she wants to straighten herself again, he’s standing in front of her.</p><p>“Sorry, Clarke,” he mumbles, before bringing up his knee to her nose, knocking her unconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're young enough to try to build a better life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that has been ghosting through my head for a while so I decided to write it down.
> 
> this isn't betaed so all mistakes are mine :)
> 
> the title is from an amazing song of Sleeping at Last called "Mars"
> 
> have fun reading! :)
> 
> Bea xx

we’re young enough to try to build a better life.

 

~ ~ ~

 

We were full of life,

We could barely hold it in.

We were amateurs at war,

Strangers to suffering.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“That’s him, right over there.” Raven nods into a general direction on the far side of the bar they’ve just entered.

 

Clarke doesn’t have to search long. He’s laughing at something the guy next to him says. She looks back at Raven, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I know,” her best friend sighs. “If he wasn’t off limits, I’d totally take him back to mine.” Without another look, the dark haired girl walks to the bar and gets her cell phone out.

 

Clarke sighs, before straightening her back. It’s not like she has asked for this.

 

She tugs a little on her dress, so her cleavage is even more impressive and runs a hand through her hair to make it look wilder. Putting on her deadliest smile, she walks towards the table in the corner, just to stop at the bar shortly before she reaches it.

 

She sits down, ordering a drink and playing with her hair.

 

It barely takes two minutes until someone taps her shoulder. She turns around smiling, looking at a lanky guy with big eyes and dark hair. He grins cheekily and Clarke steals herself.

 

“Hello!” He cheers. “And how are you?”

 

She lets her smile widen. “Fine.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t ask you how you looked!” He protests and it’s so bad, Clarke nearly has to roll her eyes.

 

Instead she lets out a polite laugh and the eyes of the guy widen as if he couldn’t believe that actually worked.

 

“Oh god,” Raven echoes her thoughts in her ear but Clarke ignores her.

 

“Um… I…” The guy looks back to the table where his friends are sitting and rubs his neck. “That wasn’t supposed to actually work,” he admits then.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I laughed, then,” Clarke bats her eyelashes and she can spot a blush rising on the guy’s cheeks.

 

“Um, no, don’t be sorry!” He almost drips over the words. “I’m Jasper.” He extends his hand and Clarke takes it. “And I actually have a girlfriend but it was a dare and um, I’m really sorry!”

 

Clarke laughs. “It’s fine, really. I haven’t heard that one, yet.”

 

Jasper ducks his head. “Are you waiting for someone?” He asks then and leans against the bar next to Clarke, positioning three empty beer bottles.

 

“No,” Clarke lies and sighs. “I’m in town for this medical congress and it’s really boring, so I’m trying to have fun at night.”

 

Jasper lets out a laugh before ordering three more beers and another Tequila Sunrise for Clarke. She has to give him kudos for his observation skills. “My friends and I are loads of fun,” he tells her then.

 

Clarke only raises her eyebrows, taking another sip from her drink.

 

“No, crap, that… I mean, I wasn’t propositioning anything or so, I just…” He groans. “You can come sit with us, if you’d like.”

 

She tilts her head to the side, looking at him for a long moment. The blush has grown a darker red and he seems relieved when the bartender puts down his drinks. He pays before looking back at Clarke.

 

“So…?”

 

She smiles. “I’d love to.”

 

He beams at her and leads the way to the table.

 

“Well done, girl,” Raven tells her and Clarke can practically see her wiggle her eyebrows.

 

“Hey guys!” Jasper says at that moment and Clarke concentrates back on the task at hand. “That’s… I never got your name!”

 

Clarke smiles and waves slightly. “I’m Anya.” She quickly does a check of the third guy sitting at the table. He’s of Asian descent and smiles at her warmly.

 

“Hi, I’m Monty,” he introduces himself, extending his hand.

 

Clarke shakes it before turning to _him_.

 

He has longer hair than in the picture and they must’ve edited out the freckles but otherwise it’s accurate. _Accurately pretty_ , her mind supplies thankfully and Clarke shuts it out.

 

“John,” he only says and Clarke nods, smiling. He smirks back, his eyes roaming over her body and she thanks whoever is up there for Raven’s closet.

 

“Ha!” The dark haired girl huffs into Clarke’s ear. “As if! Seriously, couldn’t he come up with a better name?”

 

Clarke sits down next to “John” then, while Jasper falls into the chair opposite of her. They ask her questions about the congress, about where she’s originally from and she asks them in return.

 

At the same time, Raven is giving her more information about the three guys she’s currently talking with.

 

Jasper is a kindergarten teacher and originally from Phoenix, just like Monty, who’s working at the same tech firm called Kane Industries as “John”.

 

Raven laughs. “There are like five more Johns registered at KI.” Clarke can see her shaking her head from across the bar. “Seriously, Blake?!”

 

She leans forward a little bit, catching Blake’s gaze for the nth time and dropping it quickly, obviously shy.

 

It must be working, because Blake is smirking, before ducking his head. “So, how you like the city so far?” He asks in a low voice.

 

“It’s amazing!” She plays with the straw of her drink innocently. “I grew up in the middle of nowhere and apart from college I’ve never been to any big cities,” she tells him and Raven snorts.

 

“Okay, got him. Believable background, there are no holes. They’ve done a good job,” Raven grumpily admits.

 

“How long are you staying then?” Blake continues asking.

 

“Only until tomorrow,” Clarke pouts, looking him directly in the eyes, leaning towards him, showing a little more cleavage.

 

“That’s a pity.” Blake’s voice has turned a little huskier, while Clarke nods as an answer.

 

“I know! I wanted to experience something amazing to tell my best friend at home about!” She sighs, seemingly frustrated and Blake chuckles.

 

“They’ll leave in the next half hour.” He nods into the direction of Jasper and Monty. “I can show you a few exciting places afterwards.”

 

Clarke pukes internally, while she presents her brightest smile. “Really? I’d love that!” She claps her hands.

 

“I’m gonna go throw up now!” Raven lets her know but Clarke stays in character, beaming at Blake and shuffling closer.

 

 ~ ~ ~

 

They run through a fountain, eat take out in a quiet park and lay on the grass for two hours just talking. And if Clarke were a normal person she’d like this. She’d love it even and she would be in serious danger of falling.

 

But it’s her job, so she stays professional.

 

Blake is just caressing her cheek gently and is about to kiss her, when his cellphone goes off. He answers it without a second-thought, which stings a little more than it should.

 

“O?” He asks, a little panic in his voice. Someone else talks and then Blake, who was rigid before, slowly deflates, sinking back next to Clarke. “Okay, no, I’ll be there tomorrow, I promise.” The other person talks again and a small smile appears on Blake’s lips and he has never looked more attractive. Not that Clarke finds him attractive because that’d be unprofessional and she is not Raven. Also, the shirt he’s wearing does not show of his biceps and the way he’s leaning back now shouldn’t do things to Clarke. _It doesn’t_. “I’ll bring the ice cream and we’ll watch whatever you like.” He promises once more before hanging up. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes but Clarke waves it off.

 

“Must’ve been someone important,” she prompts instead and he nods.

 

“My sister,” he admits and that is new information. Nowhere in his file was a mention about his sister.

 

“You have a sister?” She blurts out and immediately wants to take it back because Blake is looking at her funny but he then shakes his head.

 

“Yeah, I don’t see her very often though,” he sighs. “She has had another fight with her boyfriend so she’ll need my moral support tomorrow.”

 

Clarke smiles and for the first time that night it’s actually genuine which scares her. “That’s nice.”

 

He nods and then with one blink, the former Blake is back when he looks at her. “So, where were we?”

 

He kisses her then and Clarke has to admit that she actually enjoys it. He’s a great kisser and heat curls in her belly when his tongue starts exploring her mouth.

 

Of course they end up at his apartment and Clarke would be lying if she says, she isn’t enjoying it. Because Blake may be the enemy but he’s attractive and a good kisser and the other things he does with his tongue are unbelievable.

 

Clarke has disconnected the com with her phone at the park already because as much as she loves Raven, the girl doesn’t have to know everything. She’ll figure it out anyways.

 

She breathes out a few curses when she finally gets rid of his shirt. His only reply is a smug grin before he kisses her neck again.

 

Clarke lets her head fall back onto the wall behind her, enjoying the heat rushing through her body. Letting out a soft moan when he reaches the sensitive spot right below her ear, Clarke grips his hair a little tighter.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes out, leaning back a little to get a better look at her. They stare at each other for a few moments, eyes flitting over their faces and for a second Clarke’s afraid that her cover’s blown but when his lips crash onto hers again, her worries evaporate.

 

He hoists her up against the wall. The belt of his jeans digs into the inner flesh of her thighs uncomfortably but Clarke ignores it in favor of arching her back off the wall, so Blake can access her zipper.

 

He quickly removes the dress from her shoulders. It pools around her waist but before Clarke can react, he’s massaging her breasts, rolling her right nipple between his fingers and her head falls back with her lips open, a dirty moan escaping it.

 

He carries her to the bed room, basically throwing her onto the bed. The rest is a blur of movement, hands, lips and quiet moans.

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Afterwards they fall into the pillows and Blake’s breathing heavily.

 

“Fuck…,” he groans and she chuckles. He props himself up onto one elbow and lets his eyes wander over her body lingeringly. “I didn’t know you had it in you, princess.”

 

She pouts, looking at him disbelievingly.

 

He laughs at her grimace and starts kissing her, apologizing with another mind-blowing orgasm.

 

Blake falls asleep pretty soon after it and Clarke can’t believe it.

 

He has been the best and now, he’s just so _careless_! She shakes her head, before getting out of bed.

 

Quickly she puts on her dress, re-connecting the com in process. She’s just rummaging through his study, when Raven re-appears in her ear.

 

“What have you done?” She sneers and Clarke grins.

 

“You meant to ask who?”

 

Raven gasps and somehow it makes Clarke proud. “Damn girl! You just got laid by a legend!”

 

She rolls her eyes at that though and then continues working her way through the office.

 

The laptop is hidden away in a secret stash inside a hollowed out book and Clarke can only roll her eyes at the cliché. She boots it up without wasting time.

 

“Damn, it wants a password!” She hisses.

 

“C’mon, you didn’t think he’d be that stupid, did you?”

 

“He has called himself John Black.” Clarke shoots back quietly.

 

“Touché.” Raven admits before talking Clarke through the hack.

 

It takes them longer than anticipated and Clarke starts to panic for a second, when she sees the beginning of sunrise through the window that overlooks the city. As soon as she’s in, she plugs in the USB and waits for everything to download.

 

A low beep signals her that the job is finished.

 

“Get out!” Raven commands and Clarke hastily puts the laptop back before hurrying out of the office.

 

She’s halfway through the living room, when a shadow moves on her right.

 

“You didn’t think, I was that stupid, did you?” He hisses and Clarke stops abruptly.

 

“Clarke?” Raven’s voice sounds panicky. “Clarke!”

 

“Give it to me,” Blake commands and steps towards her, pointing a loaded gun at her chest.

 

The safety’s already off. She frowns, taking out the com and throwing it through the air.

 

He catches it with ease, smiling. “Hello, Reyes,” he speaks into it loudly before crunching it underneath his boot. “I wasn’t sure at first. It’s been a few years but when you actually accepted Jasper’s line, I knew something was off.”

 

Clarke just crosses her arms in front of her chest and scans the room, looking for a suitable weapon.

 

“What’ve you been looking for, Griffin?” He asks then. “I’m sure I gave you plenty.” His smirk turns dirty and Clarke doesn’t even dignify it with an answer. “I knew you’d take my place. Diana has always liked you.”

 

“You know nothing!” Clarke bites out.

 

“Please!” He doesn’t lower his gun but his stance seems more relaxed now and maybe Clarke just needs to keep him talking. “She’s using you, Clarke. Just like she was using me.”

 

Clarke frowns. “You don’t think I know it?!” She yells back and real surprise shows on Blake’s face for a second before it is back to the blank canvas they taught you at the ARC.

 

She forgets the loaded gun and steps towards him until she’s close enough to count his freckles in the dim light coming in through the wide windows.

 

“You think I don’t know what she’s planning?” She repeats in a hiss. “I’m not stupid, Blake!”

 

He huffs. “And still, you’re doing her bidding.” He replies in that arrogant voice of his, Clarke has hated back at the ARC.

 

“I…”

 

Clarke gets interrupted by sounds coming from the door. The next thing she knows, Blake’s fist is coming for her face. She blocks it, jumping back. He kicks out his leg at her, which she also blocks. But Blake keeps coming at her full force and it doesn’t take long before Clarke’s defenses start to crumble. After all this is Bellamy Blake she’s fighting.

 

Youngest agent to ever successfully complete the ARC.

Agent with the highest success rate in the five or six years of his doing.

Only Agent to have left ARC alive.

 

So, Clarke loses. She’s aiming a knife from one of the kitchen cupboards at his head, when something else hits her to her stomach. She folds into herself, groaning in pain and when she wants to straighten herself again, he’s standing in front of her.

 

“Sorry, Clarke,” he mumbles, before bringing up his knee to her nose, knocking her unconscious.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_“This is our newest recruit.” Diana points through the one way mirror, a triumphant smile on her face._

_In the room is a petite girl. She’s maybe twelve years old, with her long blonde hair in a braid and wearing the standard white outfit of the ARC._

_She’s sitting in the middle of the room, her eyes wide open._

_“She seems young,” Bellamy remarks and steps closer to the glass._

_It’s like she’s looking right into his eyes even though there’s a mirror between them. A shiver runs down Bellamy’s spine._

_“You were eleven yourself when we picked you up,” Diana reminds him._

_Bellamy scoffs. “But I had experience,” he protests. “She looks like a princess, like daddy’s little girl.”_

_Diana steps up next to him. “You’ll see, she’ll turn out good. Maybe even as good as you, Bellamy.”_

_He squints his eyes, letting his eyes wander over the girl once more. There’s no way she’d ever be as good as him._

_“May I?” he asks eagerly and when Diana nods, he exits the room just to enter on the other side, greeting the girl who looks at him startled. “Get up,” he commands._

_“Who’re you?” Her voice is strong, no sign of hesitation or fear._

_Bellamy grabs two of the sticks which are leaning against the walls and throws one into her direction._

_“Not important,” he answers as she catches her stick with ease._

_“I’m Clarke,” she introduces herself while Bellamy starts circling her._

_“Not important,” he grits out again but she only tilts her head._

_“How old are you?” The girl continues and Bellamy scowls._

_“Not important,” he repeats for the third time but Clarke only smiles and shrugs._

_“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t try playing nice.” Her sweet smile turns into a mischievous one and before Bellamy realizes, she’s attacking him._

_He kicks her ass in the end, though she puts up a good fight. A very good fight._

_In the end he extends his hand to help her to her feet._

_“Bellamy Blake,” he tells her._

_She smiles then again, a bright, brilliant and uncorrupted one and maybe that smile reminds him of Octavia a little bit but he shakes the feeling immediately._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Diana isn’t pleased when Clarke comes into her office the next day.

 

“You let him escape,” she tuts and Clarke pulls a grimace.

 

“I’m sorry, Chancellor,” she apologizes.

 

Diana stares at her for a long moment. “Did you at least find what you were looking for?”

 

Clarke nods, producing the USB stick from her bra. She has no idea how Blake could’ve missed it. Raven has been the one to find her unconsciously, with the window smashed and a long rope hanging from it. They have searched the entire building for Blake but no clue to where he disappeared.

 

She watches as Diana plugs in the stick, waiting for the data to load.

 

 _“Motherfucker, I’m awesome. No, you’re not!_ _Dude, don’t lie. I’m awesome…”_

 

The song fills the room in a blaringly loud volume and while Diana curses, Clarke can’t help but to snigger. Leave it to Blake, to pull this off.

 

She sneaks out of the office while Diana’s busy shutting up her laptop.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The first time she realizes something’s weird is when she spots the same guy twice at one of her jobs. That wouldn’t be too weird if the jobs hadn’t been in Turkey and Brazil. He’s a dark skinned guy around her age and he tries to blend in but Clarke doesn’t buy it.

 

She confronts him in an alley in Japan after he has stood in line behind her at a coffee shop concentrating too hard on his phone.

 

“Who send you?” She yells and pushes him against the wall, pinning him there with her body and an arm at his neck. “Huh? Was it the Russians?” She forcefully pushes his head against the wall.

 

“B’my,” he gets out through clenched teeth and Clarke hopes she didn’t hear what she thinks she did.

 

“Who?” She repeats, slackening her grip a little bit.

 

“Bellamy,” the guy says once more and this time Clarke releases him completely.

 

“What?” She asks, her anger to the man in front of her turning to one farer away and the guy rubs his neck before answering her.

 

“He told me to keep an eye on you.”

 

“He, what?” Clarke can’t believe it.

 

“He told me to…”

 

“I heard you the first time!” She snaps, clenching her fist. Letting out a deep breath, she turns towards the guy. “Listen, tell Blake, I can take care of myself and if I ever see you again, I’ll put a bullet in your brain.”

 

The guy tilts his head, as if he’s uncertain that she’d actually be able to pull it off.

 

To prove her point, Clarke shoots him in the leg.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Bellamy keeps a close eye on the Clarke girl. He stays in the shadows though. She learns quickly and ends up being at the top of the newest recruits just like Diana has predicted._

_The longer Bellamy watches, the less she remembers him off Octavia._

_The first time he thinks she’s beautiful is when she beats Murphy in a stand-off. Her hair is a mess and she’s sweaty but the smile on her face is bright and her eyes are sparkling and Bellamy’s heart stutters for a few seconds as he watches from behind the mirror._

 

~ ~ ~

 

She gets a note two days later with a delivery of donuts that says:

 

_Miller’s doing fine. Thanks for asking. BB_

 

She throws it away and takes the donuts to share with Raven on their new job because Germany doesn’t have any good ones.

 

The notes continue, though. There are congratulations after a finished job. Cheer-ups when she messed up and curses whenever she has been to Diana’s office.

 

Clarke has no idea how he keeps tabs on her and she tells herself that she hates it but when she goes almost a week without a new note, she grows more nervous with each day. Raven notices and so does Diana but Clarke can’t help it. She’s so used to get one every second day that it makes her anxious and she hates that even more.

 

She’s coming back from an exhausting trip to Belarus with a broken nose and two broken ribs to find flowers in her living room. There are Snapdragons mixed with Statices and yellow roses and Clarke has never gotten flowers before, so she stares at them for a moment before searching them for bugs.

 

She doesn’t find any. There’s only a note. With a familiar scrawl on familiar paper.

 

_Congratulations on Belarus. Hope your ribs are fine. BB_

 

It’s like someone lifted a heavy rock from her lungs. Breathing is suddenly a lot easier, even with two broken ribs and Clarke has no idea what it means.

 

She’s just happy she didn’t die.

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

She’s losing a fight when she sees him again.

 

The other guy is landing a punch to her back, throwing her away from him. She’s tumbling into the couch, grabbing the lamp which is standing next to it. Smashing it against the guy’s head, she aims for his nuts, freeing herself for a few moments. But his arms tighten around her and his arm snakes around her neck, taking away her air.

 

She gulps for it and her vision is already turning blurry, when she spots Blake with a gun in his hand.

 

A shot rings and the man lets her go. Falling to the ground, she’s gasping for air.

 

“What the fuck, Blake?” She yells, as soon as she’s capable, pushing herself to her feet.

 

“Nice to see you, too, princess,” he smirks, wiping the gun free of his finger prints.

 

“What are you doing here?” She continues yelling, _not_ noticing how handsome he looks all dressed in black and with his hair slicked back.

 

“It appears, I have saved your life just now, so a little gratitude would be welcomed.”

 

Clarke snorts, brushing the glass shreds from her jeans. “I had it handled.”

 

“Oh, yeah, You had it handled perfectly. I saw.” He chuckles before throwing the gun close to the dead guy behind Clarke.

 

“Leave me alone, Blake,” she hisses, grabbing her own gun and heading towards the exit of the mansion. She has what she came for.

 

He follows her with a spring in his step and when Clarke sees his black Mercedes parked in the driveway, she can’t help but get even angrier. Has he never heard of subtlety? She stomps off towards the gates, ignoring the roar of the engine when it comes to life behind her.

 

Of course, he stops next to her, letting the car roll gently down the hill, while lowering his window. “Come on, get in, I’ll drive you to the airport.”

 

She frowns. “I can’t and you know it. Diana’ll have my head.” She continues walking.

 

“Let her and join my group,” he winks and Clarke huffs.

 

“I’ll pass.” She tells him.

 

“Okay, your loss.” He lets the motor howl. “I’ll see ya, princess!” Blake sends a full on smile her way before rolling up the window and speeding away.

 

Clarke decides she hates him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The notes continue but she doesn’t see him again. Raven finds out what’s been going on when she finds Clarke’s stash of notes in her night stand following a patch up after a rough job in Kazakhstan.

 

Clarke has to keep telling her that she hates Blake but Raven doesn’t seem to believe her.

 

Sometimes she’s not even sure, if she believes herself.

 

For example when she gets a note that has a picture attached. It’s off Blake on some beach (Clarke’s sure it’s Hawaii, Raven thinks it’s Bali). He’s shirtless and Clarke can see the scars on his upper body. She can also see his abs and pecs and Raven whistles. She keeps the photo in her kitchen cupboard which holds all the towels because Raven would never look there.

 

Or when he puts a single sunflower on her bed on her birthday.

 

She has no idea how he manages to sneak into the apartment because she has had Raven install the newest security system and it frustrates her but at the same time, her heart speeds up every time she looks at the flower.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Diana keeps getting weirder. The mission she sends Clarke on keep getting more dangerous and it’s a few times that she gets home with broken bones and nightmares from the tortures she’s had to endure.

 

“What’s the escape plan?” She asks, looking at the white screen in front of her. There’s not much information about the target or the location and it’s the worst planned job Clarke has seen.

 

“We’re working on one,” Diana lets her know and Clarke crosses her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Are you serious?” She asks, raising an eyebrow, straightening up.

 

She’s still limping from her last job. There’s a cut on her forehead that hasn’t fully healed, yet, and in all honesty, Clarke has planned to not leave her apartment for a week, watching FRIENDS reruns with Raven.

 

“It is a necessary mission that has to take place as soon as possible.” Diana defends her decision and Clarke’s frown deepens.

 

“A necessary mission for who?” She asks defiantly, raising her chin.

 

“Agent Griffin, I do not like what you are suggesting.” Diana is walking around the table.

 

“Neither do I.”

 

They stare at each other and Clarke feels something bubble up inside of her. She realizes it is despair when Diana’s lips turn into a smirk.

 

“Do I need to remind you of your mother’s situation?” She prompts and Clarke’s stance immediately deflates.

 

“I’ll pack.”

 

“Good,” Diana smiles and Clarke feels like punching her. Hard.

 

She understands now why Blake kept his sister a secret. Because Clarke didn’t and now her mother is under constant surveillance and it only takes a call from Diana to end her life. So Clarke does her bidding, even if she knows something’s off.

 

Because Diana’s missions are always about collecting data about technology. It’s all revolving around something Kane Industries has invented. The job with Blake has been her first attempt to get it but when that failed, she has tried to get it from someone else. In Turkey and Brazil, Japan and Belarus, Sydney and Norway.

 

Of course, she’s sending Clarke on regular missions, too but those are getting rarer with every month. She has a board in her flat with all the information she has about Diana’s search and if her assumptions are correct, than the job Diana has sent her on now, was the final puzzle piece.

 

With the work of scientist Thelonius Jaha she’d have all the necessary information to build the machine herself. It scares Clarke and yet, she packs her things in silence.

 

She’d never risk her mother’s life.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Bellamy finds out about Diana’s plan by coincidence more than anything._

_Building artificial intelligence to take control of the world with all her recruits from ARC as minions._

_He watches Clarke fight against one of the younger recruits, a girl named Charlotte that she seems to care for._

_Bellamy contemplates telling Clarke, taking her with him but she’d never leave Diana. She’s the perfect little soldier and Bellamy is afraid for her more than anyone. He knows that as soon as he’ll be gone, she’ll take his place on Diana’s side and maybe one day he can use her to get to Diana. Because he knows Clarke, better than anybody else. He’s been watching her grow up for five years._

_He leaves the following night. Without Clarke or anybody else._

 

~ ~ ~

 

The job goes smoothly. She gets into the villa, finds the office and places the duplicator which imitates the laptop it stands next to in five minutes. She’s almost finished when she hears the voices coming from downstairs. She completes the duplication, tugging it away in a bag she hands under a drone and sends it off, knowing that with Diana having the information her survival chances are dangerously low. Jaha’s men find her only moments later.

 

They drag her into a basement and Clarke shuts off her brain when they start to use electric currents to torture information out of her.

 

She’s barely awake when suddenly Blake is kneeling in front of her, his fingers cradling her face.

 

“Hey, princess,” he whispers, cutting her lose.

 

She stumbles upon him and Blake catches her, lifting her up. Her head bumps against his chest and Clarke closes her eyes, inhaling him.

 

“Don’t die on me, okay?” He says and Clarke tries to nod but she’s not sure she manages before she blacks out.

 

~ ~ ~

 

When she comes to she’s in an unknown room. She sits up, scanning her surroundings and swallowing down the sickness. There’s no time for weakness. She’s about to push herself from her position when the door swings open, revealing a petite brown-haired girl.

 

“Oh no!” The girl rushes towards Clarke’s side, pushing her back into a lying position. “Bell will kill me if I let you up.”

 

Clarke stares at her confused. She knows those eyes. “You’re the sister,” she mumbles, already feeling tired again.

 

“And you should sleep,” Bellamy’s sister says and Clarke nods slowly, halfway asleep already.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The second time she wakes up, the girl introduces herself as Octavia. Clarke can only nod and accepts the water gratefully together with a handful of pills in various colors. Octavia says they will help with the pain and Clarke swallows them all without any more questions. The painkillers make her tired though and she falls asleep again with Octavia stroking her hair.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The third time Clarke wakes up, she keeps her eyes closed, because there’s a hand stroking her cheek that is definitely larger than Octavia’s and Clarke has the distant memory of that hand running over her body all those months ago.

 

She keeps still, enjoying the sensation.

 

“I know you’re awake,” Bellamy crushes her peacefulness and Clarke frowns, opening her eyes.

 

“I hate you,” she tells him with a hoarse voice.

 

He chuckles, helping her sit up and handing her a glass of water together with pills, yet less than before. “I am sorry for saving your life again.” He watches her carefully while she’s taking the medicine.

 

Clarke shrugs, wincing when the pain shoots through her body. “I guess, I can find it in me to forgive you,” she says and her voice is barely more than whisper.

 

Bellamy smiles then, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You stink, Griffin,” he mocks her when her eyes flutter close.

 

“Fuck you,” she answers but he’s probably right.

 

“I’ll get O, okay?”

 

Clarke nods, thankful for not having to answer any questions about her mission or Diana or…

 

“Mum!” she calls out, wanting to get off the bed but Bellamy keeps his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit still.

 

“She’s fine,” he spills, “Raven got her out.”

 

Clarke nods and she doesn’t realize she’s crying until Bellamy wipes away her tears and pulls her into a tight hug.

 

Clarke has never felt safer.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_When he sees her again five years after his disappearance from the ARC, he immediately knows it’s her._

_She’s wearing a revealing dress and her blonde hair is a little bit shorter but she looks just as beautiful as he remembers._

_It doesn’t surprise him that she’s there for a mission and that the mission is him._

_He has been wondering how long it would take Diana to find him._

_Spending time with her that night he feels like a different person. She’s funny and sweet and clever and Bellamy knows he’s falling quickly for the girl he watched over for so long._

_When they kiss he shoves everything else to the back of his mind. He can enjoy this. He can enjoy the feel of her mouth on his and her hands roaming his body._

_He wonders if she ever thought of him back at the ARC as she tugs his shirt over his head._

_He wonders if she’d switch sides now. Run away with him and live a life away from all this._

_When he feels a knife in the seam of her dress, he knows she won’t._

_So he points a gun at her._

 

~ ~ ~

 

It turns out her mum really is fine and so is Raven. They are both staying at Bellamy’s safe house and Miller has been taking care of everything else. Together with FBI agents Jasper Jordan and Monty Green ( _Jasper has apologized again, Clarke has been surprised to say the least_ ) they’ve taken the ARC down, freeing the younger recruits, including Charlotte.

 

Diana has been sent to prison and Clarke can’t believe that for the first time in years, she’s a free woman. She can do and go wherever she likes.

 

When Octavia finally lifts her bed rest, she wanders around the house and its enormous garden for hours. Bellamy finds her underneath an old oak.

 

He sits down beside her.

 

“I had to blow up your apartment to convince Diana you were dead.”

 

It’s the first time she hears this and she stiffens but Bellamy just chuckles.

 

“Don’t worry, Raven told me where you kept the good stuff.” He hands her the package of his notes. On top of them is the picture of him on the beach and Clarke blushes furiously.

 

“That’s not…” She starts but then stops, sighing.

 

Bellamy just smiles. “Raven wants to leave for Greece,” he changes the subject and Clarke smiles.

 

“I know.”

 

They sit together after that for quite some time. Somehow Clarke’s hand wanders into Bellamy’s and her head finds a spot on his shoulder. She could swear that she has felt his lips on her hair, too.

 

~ ~ ~

 

He asks her what she wants that evening in bed.

 

Clarke thinks about it for a while. She has taken orders for so long, deciding on her own now feels kind of adventurous.

 

“I want to build a better life for me now”, she finally answers and Bellamy frowns.

 

“Oh,” he smiles sadly and Clarke chuckles.

 

“With you preferably,” she adds and his face lights up.

 

He kisses her then, sweeter and deeper than before and Clarke feels like she’s finally safe.

 

~ ~ ~

 

We were young enough to sign

Along the dotted line.

 

Now we’re young enough to try

To build a better life.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on tumblr [x](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments are always very much appreciated and thank you for reading ;)


End file.
